


Признание в любви

by efinie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Случайный человек в фандоме. Не судите строго. И да, помните, что "художник так видит!" ;)</p><p>Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Признание в любви

**Author's Note:**

> Случайный человек в фандоме. Не судите строго. И да, помните, что "художник так видит!" ;)
> 
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

Они попадают в эту ловушку по глупости. Оборотни слишком самонадеянны - да и люди тоже - вот и результат. Холодный мрачный подвал с рябиновой дверью, которую оборотни выбить не смогут, а у людей попросту не хватит сил. Холод мгновенно пробирается сквозь тонкую ткань футболок. Дерек оценивает ситуацию: Стайлз и Эллисон окончательно замерзнут через пару часов, они со Скоттом продержатся немного дольше. Нужно разделиться на пары и сохранять тепло. Конечно же, ему достается Стайлз, и, конечно же, тот возражает:  
\- Меня Скотт согреет! - кивает он на Скотта, но у того на коленях уже сидит дрожащая Эллисон. Стайлз шепчет одними губами: "Предатель!", и Дерек больше не намерен церемониться. Он накидывает свою куртку мальчишке на плечи и буквально роняет его себе на колени. Несмотря на "Ты реально теплый, чувак!!!" и холодный нос, уткнувшийся в теплую шею, Стайлз продолжает возмущаться. Но его сердце стучит спокойно, и Дерек позволяет себе пропускать это недовольное бурчание мимо ушей. Он обдумывает пути выхода и то, как быстро и кто сможет их обнаружить - сам Дерек поставил бы на Лидию, потому что все плохо, все очень плохо - когда замечает сбившийся ритм.  
\- Эй! - он легко трясет Стайлза за плечи, боясь панической атаки. Тот поднимает голову и смотрит серьезным взглядом, прежде чем снова уткнуться носом ему в шею.  
\- И зачем только мы пошли в лес той ночью?!! А ты знал, что любовь с первого взгляда существует? Ненавижу тебя!  
И если бы Дерек не был оборотнем, он бы ни за что не почувствовал легкого прикосновения губ к шее. Он также чувствует, как напрягаются плечи в ожидании ответа, а и без того быстро бьющееся сердце начинает колотиться еще быстрее. Слегка поворачивая голову, он трется носом о висок и выдыхает: "Взаимно!", прижимая вмиг расслабившегося мальчишку к себе чуточку сильнее. 

***

Несколько дней после того как их находят охотники, они не видятся и не разговаривают. Дереку начинает казаться, что ему все привиделось, и "ненавижу" значило "ненавижу" и ничего более.

***

Пока одним из вечеров вся стая не появляется в лофте, обсуждая очередной план по избавлению от Альф, и Стайлз, продолжая увлеченно что-то говорить, не падает к сидящему на диване Дереку, прижимаясь спиной к его боку, и не кладет ладонь ему на бедро, поглаживая внутреннюю сторону. Повисает напряженная тишина. Стайлз замолкает на полуслове, когда замечает это. Дерек чувствует, как напрягается его тело. Однако ладонь останавливается лишь на мгновение, а затем продолжает движение. Дерек глубоко сомневается, что тот не понимает, _что_ делает сейчас. Мальчишка заявляет на него свои права. Заявляет права на Альфу перед всей стаей. Глаза бет загораются желтым, они готовы сорваться с места и разорвать посмевшего покуситься на их вожака. Дерек медленно высвобождает руку, прижатую спиной Стайлза, и закидывает тому на плечо, слегка обнимая. Он может чувствовать, как Стайлз сразу же расслабляется, и, видимо, чтобы ни у кого не осталось никаких сомнений, переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Дерека. Одного властного взгляда Альфы достаточно, чтобы успокоить парней, но приходится обнажить клыки и зарычать, чтобы угомонить Эрику. Она все еще недовольно порыкивает, но тем не менее отходит.

Наконец Питер, до этого сидящий на своем излюбленном месте на винтовой лестнице, нарушает гробовую тишину своими едкими замечаниями насчет плана, Стайлз вскакивает, начиная ему что-то доказывать, подключаются Скотт и остальные и все становится на свои места.

Дерек смаргивает. Возможно, он на секунду отключился и все было плодом воображения? Он серьезно обдумывает такую вероятность, когда Стайлз падает на прежнее место.  
\- Что, ничего не скажешь?! - он выжидающе смотрит на него, но Дерек прослушал все обсуждение, так что просто молчит. - Сволочь! За что только люблю?!  
Стайлз обиженно сопит и, скрещивая руки на груди, практически заваливается на Дерека спиной. Дерек совершенно не знает, что делать с обиженными юнцами, поэтому он просто наклоняется к уху Стайлза и говорит: "Ну, твой план тоже был неплох!", в чем бы он ни заключался.  
Стайлз изумленно поворачивается к нему:  
\- Чуваааак, ты только что похвалил мой план?! Да ты сбрендил?! Он был ужасен!  
Дерек не знает, куда деться, но Стайлз снова отворачивается, ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее, и сам обнимает себя Дерековой рукой поперек груди.  
\- Но все равно спасибо!  
От него так и фонит удовольствием и Дерек выдыхает. Вроде он справился. На этот раз.


End file.
